


Heartache and War

by theonetryingtolive



Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, happy/hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetryingtolive/pseuds/theonetryingtolive
Summary: "Thank you for loving me when I still tasted of heartache and war." Nikita Gill
Relationships: Desmond Doss/ male!Reader





	Heartache and War

“Hey!” Your voice cut through the noise and you made your way through the throng of bodies. “Hey, Ryker! What the fuck?”

You grabbed Smitty and hauled him off Desmond. He looked at you with a sneer, shoving you backwards.

“You want to pick on someone? Here I am, big guy, let loose.”

In that moment you felt acutely aware of how much advantage he had over you. You’d just returned from a shower and had not been expecting this.

The others laughed but eventually retreated, leaving you standing protectively over Desmond. You knelt next to him and touched his cheek. He hissed but didn’t pull back.

“Desmond?” You asked, worriedly. He was breathing irregularly. You took his hands and placed them flat on your chest. “Follow my breathing. That’s it, in and out, in and out. That’s it, attaboy.”

He pulled back after a few moments and you smiled, trying to mask the ache that came to life inside you. You desperately didn’t want him to pull back.

“Thanks,” he said, running his hands through his hair. “I appreciate it.”

“Not a problem,”you replied, helping him to his feet. You turned towards your cot, looking for a shirt. You had the distinct feeling that Desmond was watching you but when you turned back towards him, he was looking out the window.

That wouldn’t be the last time you helped Desmond. It would make you feel a little bit better if he at least tried to fight back. But he didn’t, not once.

It was going to drive you insane, you just knew it. You had taken to spending as much time as humanly possible next to Desmond and that wasn’t the problem, really. The problem was that he looked at you and you could see the universe reflected in his irises.  


“I don’t understand why you let them,” you said, making Desmond’s eyebrows raise as he turned to look at you. “It’s true, I don’t understand it. Doesn’t mean I don’t admire it. It takes guts not to do the easy thing and hit someone when you know they would stop if you did.”

“I don’t know if they’d stop. Either way, they’re not the enemy.”

“No?”

“No. I won’t hurt another human being if I can help it. I don’t know that I would be able to, even if I wanted to.”

He was like a sculpture in that moment, bathed in the golden light, so close to you and so far at the same time. You didn’t realize when you’d started walking, but suddenly you were very close to him and he was leaning closer, too. 

“I’ll be there to protect you,” you said, your voice almost a whisper. 

Desmond’s hand was warm against your cheek and there, under all the bruises he sported, there you could see that glow that came not from the sun but from somewhere deep inside him. Killing someone would surely make that light go out and that was the last thing you wanted. He said your name and you gasped for air, feeling as though you were drowning enveloped by his warmth. 

“Don’t worry about me,” Desmond said, his forehead pressing to yours. “Just stay alive.”

It took all you had not to crumble at those words.


End file.
